(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bus bars and particularly to miniaturized bus bars having a low characteristic impedance with low inductance and high distributed capacitance. More specifically, this invention is directed to methods for the production of miniaturized bus bars including plural dielectric members, and particularly thin ceramic plates, disposed between a pair of bus conductors. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved articles and methods of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Multi-conductor bus bars of the type which include either flat-plate capacitors or discrete dielectric elements positioned between parallel conductors are known in the art. Such bus bars are characterized by a low characteristic impedance, low inductance and high distributed capacitance. These characteristics are highly desirable, and in some cases essential, where the components of the circuit in which the bus bar is utilized must be protected from high frequency noise. The aforementioned characteristics of bus bars of the type which employ discrete dielectric elements are superior to those of prior laminated bus bars wherein the conductors are separated by a dielectric film or system of films. However, because the the possibility of the occurrence of short circuits between conductors in the spaces between adjacent of the discrete dielectric elements, it has previously been difficult to successfully produce bus bars of the type being discussed.